


El regreso a casa

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny debe esperar en Los Ángeles hasta reanudar su viaje a casa. Alguien le hace reflexionar acerca de su destino y dónde está su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El regreso a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo con fines de entretenimiento no comercial. Nadie ganará un sólo centavo con este relato.  
> Advertencias: Spoilers final de la primera temporada de Hawaii Five-o  
> Publicado originalmente en: Mi laberinto de Livejournal.

Volver a Jersey no había sido una opción para Danny cuando todo su equipo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Rachel ahora estaba embarazaday tanto ella como sus hijos le necesitan en casa. Cuando Steve, McGarret se corrigió, cuando él lo supo le dijo claramente que su lugar no estaba junto ellos, sino junto a su familia y eso dolió. Dolió porque Five-0 era familia, porque por varios meses encontró su lugar, hubo personas que le eran incondicionales; y aseverar que ya no pertenecía allí le había quitado parte de su identidad, le despojaba de la persona en quien se había convertido.

Cuando el vuelo a casa debió hacer una escala prolongada en Los Ángeles, como medida de seguridad, y lo pasajeros se vieron frente a varias horas de espera en la terminal aérea, Danny decidió que las cosas no podían ponerse peor ¿En verdad dejó a Kono a merced de esos ineptos del Departamento de Policía de las islas? ¿Y en qué rayos estaba pensando Chin?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio al hombre alto y delgado pasar rumbo a las ventanillas de embarque. Algo en su postura le hizo girarse para verle bien. Danny conocía ese andar preciso y seguro, esos hombros anchos embutidos en una cazadora de cuero le eran tan familiares como los propios… Pero era imposible. Porque el Comandante estaba a miles de kilómetros, porque jamás se dejaría ver en público con los cabellos largos y desordenados como una especie de oscuro halo, porque Steve sencillamente no estaba allí.

Desde su lugar, cerca de una columna, observó a ese hombre que bien podía ser el gemelo de McGarret, pasar sus documentos a la amable operadora detrás del plexiglás y sonreírle asintiendo a lo que sea que la chica le dijera. Con fascinación miró esos ojos claros y las facciones definidas, casi esperando alguna señal de reconocimiento cuando el doppelgänger se sentó frente a él. En algún punto debió ser notoria su intensa concentración, porque el hombre levantó la mirada del teléfono y le sonrió apenas. Danny correspondió al saludo con un asentimiento.

– Buena noche para viajar.

La voz del desconocido dolía de tan cercana a la que esperaba oír.

– En mi caso es una mala noche para esperar.

– ¿Problemas con el vuelo, eh? –Volvió a preguntar con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del móvil mientras iniciaba un rápido tecleo de respuesta.

– Algo así. Demoras… nada fuera de lo ordinario –no quería quedar como el típico quejoso así que se vio obligado a agregar– vuelvo a casa y supongo que eso hace menos sencilla la espera.

Los claros ojos del otro se clavaron inmisericordes en los suyos por un instante que resultó eterno. Antes de hablar nuevamente un aire de tristeza veló el gesto de ese no-Steve.

– No te ves como alguien que vuelve a casa.

– ¿Perdón? –Se sentó más erguido e inclinando un tanto la cabeza cuestionó a este no-Steve, pero muy-Steve – ¿Cómo me veo?

– Te ves como alguien que ha dejado algo valioso atrás, te ves como alguien que quiere hacer lo correcto, te ves como alguien que trata de armarse nuevamente.

No supo cómo contestar, con ironía pensó que esa situación divertiría a McGarret enormemente; porque frente a su reflejo Danny Williams quedó mudo de asombro, de aceptación resignada y de ansias de deshacer el camino andado.

– Mira, no sé qué has dejado tras de ti, ni de donde sea que vienes. Pero créeme que tengo años de observar a la gente y esa expresión la conozco. –continuó el hombre– No suelo hablar con cualquiera en los aeropuertos, pero de alguna manera no somos extraños tú y yo.

La voz por el sistema de altoparlantes de la terminal anunció el abordaje del vuelo 1765 con destino a Boston y el alto moreno se puso en pie tomando el estuche de su ordenador. Se despidió con un gesto y antes de entregar su ticket al muchacho en la puerta se giró hacia Danny.

– Buen viaje a casa… detective.

El asombro de Danny hizo que las palabras salieran apretujadas y sin filtro de entre sus labios.

– ¿Quién eres?

Una sonrisa apagada que no llegó al gris de sus ojos acompañó la respuesta.

– St. John, Mick St. John.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él y Danny supo con certeza que su viaje a casa aún no había comenzado.


End file.
